Pirate
NOTE: This page needs to be updated by someone and has not been updated in awhile. While most of this information is still relevant, some things such as recommended builds, pros & cons, etc may be outdated. Pirate Skills Recommended Attribute Points For Carry Build * Agility - 120-160 * Spirit - 0 * Strength - 0 * Vitality - All other available points. For Point Build * Agility - 36 * Spirit - 0 * Strength - 0 * Vitality - All other available points. Recommended Builds These are the two main viable builds. Some people may prefer to do something with trojan in the build for cyclone but personally I find it pointless. They are still viable post epics and rune update. Note: Chi & Jiang have been moved below the builds. Carry Build * Water-Warrior-Pirate (aka Arghh kill the most while I've got the water in me belly) This gives you the skills Accuracy, Magic Shield, Reflect, and Stigma as your unique abilities. ★★★★★ Rated five stars as it's the only viable high level Pirate build to consider. Point Build * Ninja-Water-Pirate / Water-Ninja-Pirate (aka Get Pistol with it) This gives you the skills Accuracy, Magic Shield, Stigma, and Toxic Fog as your unique abilities. ★★★✩✩ Rated three stars because while not perfect it does what's intended for at lower levels. With perfection this build gets nerfed due to there being toxin eraser in which if your opponent has high enough perfection completely nullifies Toxic Fog. Also, Windwalker counters this build hard due to their skill Revenge Tail. All other build paths can be found here. Chi & Jiang for all BP levels. These are the chi builds for all builds. Carry Build This is for all killing build, high bracket players should do something close to this. You can work in +final in some spots over break but that's up to you to figure that out otherwise pure break is perfectly fine. Chi: Pattack/Hp/Imm/Break 'Jiang: '''Break/Imm/Pattack/Break/HP/Imm/Pattack/Break/HP For kings, you switch the ''Break for Pstrike in Jiang Hu and Chi. For stage one Jiang it's recommended to go Antibreak or Mdefense ''since no ''Pstrike is available. Point Build If you're going to focus the lower levels and focus points going STG +final pistol build this you should go: 'Chi: '''HP/Imm/Pattack/+Final Pattack (or if you have your no mercy rune high you can probably swap that +final over to crit. '''Jiang: '''Break/Imm/FPatt/FPatt/HP/Imm/FPatt/FPatt/HP (Same here for +final to pstrike if no mercy is high) Pros and Cons Pros * Pirate gear is still one of the cheapest classes in co to buy gear for with unbound cps minus the epics. * Pirates mele is one of the most powerful burst damage skills in the game. * Pirates have a way to keep up in points even without stamina with their pistol. * If you get the epics on pirate you will be a ''force to contend with, pun intended. Cons * Pirates have one of the lowest overall attack damage in the game without epics. * Pirates mele skill costs a lot of points in agility to use effectively costing you health from your vitality points to use.